


i love the way we lose ourself in the clouds above our heads

by nakymatonlapsi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakymatonlapsi/pseuds/nakymatonlapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loving you is like lavender and sea blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love the way we lose ourself in the clouds above our heads

**Author's Note:**

> idk does anyone read fanfic poetry?

loving you is like lavender and sea blue,

it’s floral bras under see-through

shirts and a smile like a winter sunrise.

 

it’s like icing sugar on lime cake,

like the smell of a white birch forest in the wake

of a heavy summer rain and the well-loved books

you carry with you wherever you go.

 

loving you is like finding the first flower in early spring

and the way the song birds still sing

at 9pm on a wednesday night 

when we’re sitting next to each other

quietly humming along to the beat of our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at schuylerangelica


End file.
